


R18【桐优】  不灭的魔王

by XiaoShiDeNian



Category: Kirito/Eugeo - Fandom, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 桐优 - Fandom
Genre: Kirito/Eugeo - Freeform, M/M, 桐优 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoShiDeNian/pseuds/XiaoShiDeNian
Summary: 勇者桐人x 魔王(魅魔)优吉欧
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto - Relationship, Kirigaya Kazuto&Eugeo, Kirigaya Kazuto/Eugeo, Kirito/Eugeo, 桐优
Kudos: 20





	R18【桐优】  不灭的魔王

“黑色的家伙，怎么又是你！”  
看守的门卫放松了身上的肌肉，停下了操纵机关的手。  
桐人便大摇大摆地往里走。没走几步，被门卫拉住披风，“喂喂，你和我们魔王是什么关系。”  
“想知道？” 桐人眯起眼睛，嘴角露出一个意味深长的笑。  
“别卖关子呀你，看在我都不拦着你的份上。  
” 切，你那是根本拦不住所以选择放弃而已吧。  
桐人双手抱肩头看着天花板想了一会。  
“替我问问你们魔王呗，我也想知道啊。”  
“……”

“陛下！那个勇者又来了。“  
“我知道了。“  
优吉欧理了理自己的衣服，虽然也没什么好理的。在王座上，一条腿搭在另一条腿上，两手交叉放在膝盖上。听着由远至近的啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，心情也越来越好。  
“桐人君！” 他对着才出现在大厅一端的桐人喊，“好久不见了！最近，还好吗？”  
“优吉欧这就想我了吗？难带是爱上你桐人哥哥我了？”  
勇者和书上说的完全不一样啊，站立在边上的护卫郁闷地看着桐人。不仅笑容满面地闯进来然后什么也没干就离开，还总喜欢对魔王用挑逗的话语，不正经，太不正经了。

说来第一次从预言里知道有勇者要来的时候，大家都是很兴奋的。  
“要准备好迎战了各位！保护魔族，守护我们的家园！“ 大家都是这样被激励的。但是……  
那时候的情景依然历历在目，  
黑色的勇者不知道从哪里弄来的魔族的外套，莫名其妙地溜进了王宫的后花园。等大家发现勇者的时候，他已经和魔王牵上手了……  
这是毫无激情的一场入侵……

太无趣了……

“唔，桐人……“  
侍卫在走廊里隐隐约约听到魔王的声音，只是语调有点……不对劲。  
对了，魔王的母亲是魅魔，难道说魔王现在正在食用那名勇者吗？！  
红着脸遣散了附近魔族的侍卫，带着内心几乎是肯定的猜测拍着自己的翅膀逃走了。

被压在自己的大床上的优吉欧，察觉自己变得奇怪起来。  
大概，是身为魅魔的那一部分觉醒了吧。他很明显地察觉到了自己的虚弱，桐人把他推向床的时候，身下便有一股热流向下涌，意识到这一点的优吉欧慌乱地侧过脸想躲避桐人靠近的脸，但一个吻突然地落在他的耳后，接着带着情色的意味一路移到锁骨，热烈的情欲在身体各处无法阻止地绽开。  
他被刺激的呼吸急促，上下浮动着胸腔。桐人趴在胸前，手不知道什么时候已经剥掉了他的外套，伸进他薄薄的里衣，纤细又有力的手指贪恋地摩挲着他腰上光滑细腻的皮肤，这样抚摸，优吉欧敏感地下意思扭开来却又期待着更多，桐人的手顺着脊柱一只慢慢向上开始爱抚他的后背，另一只手则顺着他扭动的动作滑到臀部揉捏。  
“啊……”  
优吉欧发觉自己的皮肤渴求着更多的接触，他忍不住把修长的腿抬起缠住桐人的大腿磨蹭，微微眯起的眼睛里弥漫着森绿色的水雾。  
在这个时候做，说不定会被发现的。但他却没有就此阻止桐人。掩着门缝的门， 没有完全拉上的窗帘，如果被发现了，那些人会怎么看他呢，会露出怎样的表情呢？被勇者推到床上的魔王，从来没有过吧。还是王子的时候他就很想知道，摔碎所有人的期待，做出格的事情会怎么样，但始终只是想想而已，如今勇者桐人拉着他一起实践了。  
“你在想什么？” 桐人不满地咬住他的耳朵。手滑进臀缝里，“好湿。”  
“所以你 , 快一点啊……” 优吉欧把缠在他腿上的腿再抬高些，勾在桐人的腰上。  
“等等，这里这么紧，恐怕会很痛，优吉欧你等一下。 “  
桐人思考着如何让对方不会疼痛，糟糕，他根本没有这方面的经验，该怎么做？只用手指吗？一根还是两跟呢? 要不，这次就只碰前面，回去找找资料什么的下次再来……  
“哈……桐人，桐人。” 优吉欧的眼睛里掉出的泪水被红热的脸颊加温。  
“我需要你，桐人……” 他用大腿内侧磨蹭着桐人的腰，却因为那酥麻的刺激而更加渴望些什么。  
看样子真的等不了了，桐人也被撩拨的心神不宁，下身隐隐胀得难受起来。因为那湿软的内里温度颇高，纠缠吸吮着他的手指，极有弹性地吸住，使得他想要往外抽时似乎在努力挽留，想要前进时又似乎在阻拦着。  
“那我会慢慢进去，你忍耐一下哦优吉欧。”  
“嗯, 嗯……”  
他亚麻色的头发松松软软地磨蹭桐人的颈肩，手臂更紧地环住桐人的脖子，随着那缓缓推进的热物加深了呼吸。  
“再放松一点优吉欧。”  
总算全部进入，桐人额上已经忍出一层细密的汗，内里的紧致带来的感觉超出他的预想。  
“唔啊…啊。” 被那热物满满胀胀地撑开，自己的里面被不留缝隙地占据着的同时，由某个点开始的让人震颤的快感涌流向四肢和神经，优吉欧不由自己地张嘴呻吟出声，半睁着碧绿的眼眸，粉色小舌微微外伸，被满足的表情魅惑十足。  
于是桐人吻住他的嘴，堵着他的呻吟声一下一下进攻。太迷人了吧，桐人想，如果说这也是魔王打败勇者的一种方式，那自己无论如何也赢不了。内里热情的让人无法保持理智，桐人享受地抚摸着优吉欧柔滑的皮肤，闻着他身上清甜的香味，双手握住优吉欧的臀部越来越狠地撞击。  
优吉欧的视野在欢爱里迷糊起来，此刻占据了他的身体与全部灵魂的勇者桐人，似乎一点也没有要歇一下的意思。说不出话来，只能听着自己暧昧羞耻的呻吟随着桐人带给他的感觉变着调子。  
“啊……啊……嗯……”  
“舒服吗？” 桐人喘息着低声问他。  
“很舒服哦......桐人......嗯……唔嗯......喜欢......桐人” “啊……”

一股股陌生的热流刺激着他的柔嫩的一阵阵抽搐着的内壁，呻吟着表白后，被那热流满满当当地填满到溢出的优吉欧，张开嘴向桐人要来一个热吻。

“我为什么爱上了一个游戏里的BOSS啊……” 桐人抱着优吉欧小声地念叨着。但魔王的听力很好，尽管仍然在高潮的余韵中，他也听得一清二楚。  
“你说游戏里的BOSS? 原来我确实是穿越到游戏里了……” 优吉欧若有所思地说。  
“！你说什么？！” 桐人有些不敢相信。  
“那个桐人，从之前到现在，门都没有关，窗户也是，你要不要去关一下再说。”  
“啊啊啊？！那我们做的事情岂不是，岂不是！” 桐人涨红了脸，看着那虚掩着的门和落地窗那儿没有拉好的窗帘以及另外一户没有关紧的小窗。“我这就去关上。”  
什么啊，桐人这家伙，原来一开始都没有发现吗？也太粗心了吧。  
优吉欧摇摇头，夹着双腿，把自己埋进薄毯里，从那个地方传到身体各处的舒适的放松感仍在继续着......  
桐人关好门窗又回来继续黏黏糊糊地抱着优吉欧，“你原来和我一样是现实世界的人吗优吉欧？”  
“是的哦，不过，大概是死了吧，本来以为要去天国的，没想到在这里醒来了，而且还忘记了大部分的事情。”  
优吉欧确实不管怎么看都不像是个写好程序的AI而已，也难怪他明明把他当作游戏里的BOSS也依然无法克制地爱上这个人。  
“那优吉欧原先的家人，甚至喜欢着优吉欧的人一定非常难过吧。”  
面前的他爱上的少年，在现实世界里也许也有着喜欢他的女孩，想必会因为优吉欧的离开而感到无比痛苦。如果，能够帮优吉欧找回记忆，告诉他他的家人朋友是谁，让他们也登录游戏来见一见优吉欧的话，优吉欧会很开心的吧。  
“除了我的名字以外，唯一记得的就是我以前念过的一所中学的名字。”

登出游戏后的桐人果然找到了那所中学，成功地黑进学校的教务系统，果然在某一届学生名单里找到了优吉欧的名字和家庭住址。

他在阳光下按下优吉欧家的门铃后，跑来开门的女人神情有些微的憔悴，似乎认识他一般，亲切又温柔地拍拍他背，带着一丝安慰的表情看着他。  
“您认识我吗？” 桐人不解地问。  
女人有些吃紧地僵在原地一秒，随即叹了一口气，“有些事情忘了也好。” 她说，“有个箱子是你之前帮家的时候寄放在我家里的，不知道里面有什么，总之我想着应该交给你才对，但是有一段时间你谁也不肯理。”

“我忘了什么吗？” 桐人问。

“对你今后的生活没有影响的事情，桐人君，好好地向前看吧，我也会替我的儿子优吉欧祝福你的。对了，你能找到这里，所以对优吉欧的事还记得一些是吗？”

“不，是别人告诉我的。” 桐人只好这么回复，现实里的他忘了优吉欧，现在就对优吉欧的母亲说自己在游戏里遇到了优吉欧，这样的事一时有些难以解释。  
“您能告诉我优吉欧的事情吗？很抱歉我忘了他，可以的话，我还是希望自己能记起来 。”  
“你……” 她犹豫着开口，“好吧，但是改天好吗？你愿意的话，我会告诉你我知道的事。” 

桐人把那个箱子抱回了家。里面只是一些书本和游戏盒子。唯有一个雅致的笔记本子看起来与其它东西有些不同。就好像是另外一个人的东西一样。  
桐人随意地一页页翻动本子，看到里面的清隽的字迹:  
……  
［不论是谁都会喜欢桐人的吧，不过，就像她说的：喜欢一个人的时候，会觉得全世界的人都会喜欢他。］  
……  
［几乎一闲下来就在想那个仿佛身后便是璀璨星空的桐人，这就是书上说的恋爱中甜蜜又心酸的感觉吧。］  
……  
［在发觉自己喜欢一个人的时候连做个普通朋友都有点紧张啊……］  
……

［好像被他发现了……］  
……  
［ 桐人这家伙，被我喜欢着就这么得意吗？］  
\------  


桐人的脑海里放电影一般，开始浮现出那段他失去的回忆。

“桐人，我去超市了哦。”  
看着桐人在玩黑白小游戏，优吉欧起身朝电脑前方的门走去，他打开门，穿鞋子。  
“你要和我一起去吗桐人？”  
桐人站在门边看着他穿鞋子。另外一只还没穿好，优吉欧就被侧面的桐人一把环住腰抱进怀里。  
“哼哼哼。” 桐人用鼻音轻快而且得意洋洋地哼了几下。  
就这么得意吗？对我喜欢你这件事。  
“要一起去吗？”优吉欧问。  
“要啊。”  
桐人故意贴着他的耳朵说，他想看看他像含羞草一样的反应。  
优吉欧静静地让他抱着，把额头靠在他的肩上。他在脸红，桐人想。因为他贴近自己皮肤的额头微微有些热。

那时候，他很害羞，总是隐藏着真实的想法，但是唯独隐藏不了他看向桐人的目光里的憧憬和喜欢。  
所以桐人一下子就捉住了优吉欧。

因为他也曾经在深夜凝视着手机，抱怨着优吉欧明明想要和自己做朋友却不怎么主动找自己聊天。

啊，这一切，他想起来了，优吉欧是为了救他而死去的。  
“我先去天国了哦，桐人，要好好地活下去啊，桐人很害怕失去吧，但是不用害怕了，桐人不会再失去什么了。”

他想起那个声音，抱着头将自己埋进膝盖。  
但是，我也再没有什么可以失去了啊，优吉欧。

他曾经许过一个愿望，在小直带他去的那个神社里，他许愿，优吉欧永远不会离开他。  
也许，这就是神实现他愿望的方式吧。  
游戏里的BOSS, 是永远的存在。

不过他不知道，优吉欧也许过一个愿，不希望桐人因为失去他而过于痛苦。  
所以暂时失去关于优吉欧的记忆也保护了桐人的神经，使他免于彻底崩溃。

桐人再一次登录了游戏。身为勇者的他踏入魔王的宫殿。  
优吉欧坐在王椅上，一条腿搭在另一条腿上，两手交叠着放在膝盖上, 翠绿的眼睛带着笑，看起来心情很好的样子。  
“魔王优吉欧在此，勇者大人有何贵干？”  
他偏了偏头，确信大殿的侍从都被他遣散了，又微红着脸改口说 :“桐人，魅魔优吉欧，肚子饿了。”


End file.
